


The Master Plan

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron Weasley, Daddy Kink, Extreme Underage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulative Relationship, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Lucius Malfoy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was a simple man despite all the complexity he shrouded himself with. Growing up in the opulent lap of luxury as result of a long, long line of wealth and power he knew one thing from birth; if you want it, take it. It started out simply enough, he saw it, wanted it and he took. And what he wanted? Ronald Weasley.





	1. Step 1: Establish a Connection

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC!  
> Not gonna sugar coat it, this is NOT something most people wanna read, like at all. So DON'T read it if you looked at the tags and thought, "Hey! That's gross!" Just press Alt+left arrow and EXIT the fic. If you read throw it, get mad and comment that you're mad, then that's kinda on you so yeah. Don't like, don't read.

Lucius Malfoy was a simple man despite all the complexity he shrouded himself with. Growing up in the opulent lap of luxury as result of long, long lines of wealth and power he knew one thing from birth; if you want it, take it. It started out simply enough, he saw it but then he wanted it. So he did the logical next step, he took it. And what he took? Ronald Weasley.    
  


Luring the young lad into the back corner of the Flourish and Blotts wasn’t hard when he charmed himself to look like the Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. The boy was unguarded as his overextended parents already had to help their eldest pick out books while the monstrosities they called twins caused absolute chaos. Once they were adequately concealed behind high level scrolls most people, especially someone of Arthur Weasley’s pay grade couldn’t afford he dropped the charm and turned on the youngling. Those enchanting blues eyes stared back at him filled with stormy confusion as he realised he was not in the presence of Seeker whom his faded orange shirt supported.    
  


“Sorry mister, I thoughts you were someone else,” his voice was pleasantly high, like sweet ringing bells on windy day. Lucius knelt down, pushing away thoughts of how dirty the floor must have been and summoned a sweet seemingly out of thin air. Any experienced wizard, heck even a muggle, would know what he did was not magic at all, just sleight of hand. But to a child, it was the greatest trick in the world. He remembered how Draco’s eyes lit up when he did the small stunt for him before he ruining the illusion. His son would not be a fool.    
  


“Hello, Ronald,” he smirked at the child’s amazement at his display of “magic” and him ignoring that a weird man knew his name, “I can’t bear to eat this treat, would you like it?”   
“Yes, Mister,” Ron reached out giddily only for the prize to be pulled out of reach. The pout on the boy’s face was sinful, his plush lips coming together stirred something inside of Lucius. 

“You can have it but you have to do something for me first, okay?” Ron nodded, his eyes following the swaying treat, “Lift up your shirt for me, please?” Ron cocked his head to the side, hands slowly going to the hem of his shirt. Another wave of the sweet though, and the oversized shirt came up without any further delay.    
  


Lucius’ eyes roamed over his prize, soft freckled flesh with a healthy pink flush, sizeable areolas and the nipples, the nipples were the best part. Instead of two rosy buds peaking out, the little nubs were hidden in the areolas, waiting for his mouth to seek them out.    
  


“Eat your sweetie while I do something, okay? If you’re nice and quiet I’ll give you another one,” Ron nodded enthusiastically as he was handed the sugary treat, not flinching when Malfoy's large hands removed his shirt completely. Using his wand, Lucius mutter a few charms to silence and conceal the area, the last thing he wanted was his time to be disrupted and judging but the disapproving voice of Molly Weasley that carried through the shop, he had time to complete his quest.  

* * *

 

Cool hands roamed Ron’s lithe form causing him to shudder. Distracted by the sweet it wasn’t until something warm and moist touched his chest that Ron jerked back.    
  


“You remember our agreement, don’t you? Be a good boy for daddy and you get more sweets. Let daddy play with his baby boy’s little titties for a while, okay?” Ron didn’t really know what the man was talking about. He didn’t even know what “titties” were but apparently he had them. Also why did this man call himself daddy? Ron already had a dad. Above his confusion one thing the man said irked him, “I’m not a baby! I’m eight!”    


“You’re daddy’s baby, Ronnie.”    
  


“Not a baby. And I already have a dad, so you can’t be my dad,” Ron argued back flinching when his nipple was pinched, “That hurt!”    
  


“I won’t hurt you if you be good, no more arguing with daddy.” Ron nodded, “It’s rude not to respond baby, say yes daddy.”   
  


Ron thought it was kinda weird, the only person who called his dad daddy was Ginny, “Yes...daddy.”    
  


Ron continued sucking on his treat while Lucius’ tongue licked large wet stripes on his chest. Sometimes he giggled because it tickled, like when the pigs would press their snouts into him for more food. He didn’t really understand most of what the man meant when he spoke into his chest saying things about milk and feeding, maybe they were gonna play pretend like Ginny did with her dolls. All he knew was that apparently he was a baby with titties and this man wanted to be called daddy. 

* * *

  
Lucius squeezed the flesh in his right hand causing the nipple to slightly appear. Closing his mouth over the flesh, he sucked hard causing the boy to cry out. His other hand wasted no time in massaging the other breast as his lips caught and pulled the nipple into his hot mouth.   
  


“Mister, that feels weird,” Ron cried puffing out his little chest. Moving his hand to the small of Ron’s back, Lucius pulled him even closer, burying his face in plush skin. Drawing his head back, nipple pulled taut by his actions, Lucius let out a growl as Ron cried out again, one small hand now resting in his long blonde locks. How he wished to swallow those cries as he pounded into the pert ass of his new obsession but that would have to wait.    


He sucked the flesh around the nipple, leaving new bruises with each loud pop. The sound of wet flesh filled his ears along with small moans from the boy.    
  


“How does it feel baby?” Lucius inquired as he attacked the abused nipple with his teeth, rolling it between his incisors and lashing it with his tongue.    
  


“Biting hurts but I like it when you lick me...” Ron trailed off. A deeper pink flush ran from his cheeks to his neck and Lucius wanted to know if it ever went further than that, but that would be for another day.    
  


Releasing with a delicious slurp, the Malfoy marvel at the difference in the breast. One red and angry, covered with pale purple hickeys and glimmering with his spit, the other still hiding its treasure away from him. He wasted no time in attacking the other side, biting and pulling the flesh until both nipples matched.    
  


“Did daddy make you feel good?” He chuckles taking in the sight of a small erection.    
  


“My peepee hurts, can we stop now?” Ron whined shifting uncomfortably. Lucius smirked and licked his chest, soothing the abused flesh before he relented, slowly pulling away from his prize. The content sighs let out by Ron told him it was very much worth it to give him a little of what he liked.

 

Casting a few spells he cleaned the evidence of their encounter, taking one last look at the hickey covered chest before he healed the light bruises. Helping Ron put his shirt back on, he produced another sweet, this time a chocolate frog. 

  
“Now Ronald, no one can know about this, okay? It’s out secret,” he said with a smile. Ron nodded discarding the frog entirely to check out the card.   
Lucius hung back as he allowed the youngling to return to his parents side, neither of them noticing his return.   
  


Lucius understood to some degree that what he was doing was depraved. Ron was a child, the same age as his son. But Lucius wasn’t attracted to little boys, he refused to cast himself in the same light as pedophiles and child molesters. He only wanted Ron.    
  


If anything it was a matter of survival, saving the pureblood families the only way he could. Arthur Weasley marrying a pureblood was by luck and he knew none of his spawn would follow in his footsteps, probably marrying half-bloods or worse. By taking Ron he was doing them a favour they couldn’t see yet, when Ron becomes his, his family will undoubtedly benefit from their son’s relationship.    
  


He convinced himself of this for other than that he had no reason to have noticed the lad in the first place. The red headed boy was the youngest son of his eternal enemy, the Weasley family. The sun rises in the morning and sets at night, a truth no man could argue as it was a fact of life, it was the same with his hatred of the Weasley family.    
  


He could name all the reasons starting with their love of muggles on why he hated them, but most of all he hated them because that’s how his family had operated for generations.    
  


His hatred of course manifested in open disdain, if one cannot look down on their lesser then what was the point of them. He was with his wife and child, making a comment on the apparent lack of contraception in the household when he first spotted his future.    
  


Little Ron Weasley trailing behind his family, his mother and father tied up with keeping their brood together that they lost track of the slowest member. Like a little lamb left by the flock, Ron followed his family of red headed plebeians through Diagon Alley.    
  


Narcissa of course had loads to say on everything from the terrible child rearing to the general state of the children, while simultaneously handing Draco enough Galleons to clear out the sweet shop but Lucius only watched. He didn’t know if it was the deep blue eyes that took in the world with such wonder or the way he accepted his place in the back of the pack, accepted to be the bottom of the totem pole, but Lucius Malfoy knew he wanted to see more of that child.    
  


Ron wasn’t anything miraculous, just the typical eight year old child. He liked the Chudley Cannons despite a horrendous record, he ate sweets when his family could afford them, and he loved said family with all his heart. Maybe that’s what entrapped Lucius, those eyes filled with such gentle love.    
  


He cared for Narcissa sure, but on a superficial level. He needed to produce an  heir and to marry a pureblood. She was a pureblood who could produce an heir. They met at Hogwarts and though he didn’t necessarily care for her all that much, Andromeda was a blood traitor, Bellatrix was crazy, and their parents already wanted them to get married. 

 

Fault fell on her as well, she did what was expected of a high class wife. Produce an heir, act as lady of the house, engage in socialite activities and obey her husband. But everything she did was not out of her love for him but so she didn’t end up a black spot on the Black family tapestry. During their love making, if he could call it that, there was no passion, no lust, and absolutely no love. It was the means to an end and as soon as the unborn child was declared a boy (what else would it be they are Malfoys after all) they never touched each other again. If she was not committed to keeping up appearances for their son, he’s sure she’d sleep in a different room from him.    
  


So when Lucius saw that love, the complete submission of feelings, he wanted it, he wanted Ronald Weasley. And anything a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy takes.    


* * *

  
Ron didn’t know why his family was in such disarray this morning. It was only Tuesday but his dad hadn’t gone to work after breakfast and his mom had charmed everything that could clean to clean. Even Fred and George were acting a little better. He knew it had something to do with the night before when a man named Mr.Shacklebolt came and his parents sent everyone to their rooms. Of course Fred and George didn’t actually listen and stayed on the stairs but whatever they heard must have made them act weird.    
  


“Ron! Mummy said everyone should come down stairs!” Ginny yelled from behind the door. Ron put down his new, well new to him, Cannons poster to hang later before bumbling down the stair to the family room.    
  


“Everyone take a seat, your mother and I have an announcement,” his father began taking a deep sigh. Like the rest of his siblings Ron instinctively tensed, the last time his dad said that and sighed he told them Uncle Bilius died after seeing a grim, “Something bad happened and well, we are going to have some people stay with us,” he said said like he still couldn’t believe it.    
  


None of them said anything until Fred perked up being the eldest of what was left of the Weasley children during the school year, “Why do they have to stay here! You hate the Malfoys!”   
  


Clarity came to Ron as the pieces fell in place. He’d never met a Malfoy but he heard all about them from his father. They were rich arseholes who believed that purebloods were better than anyone else. Of course they were purebloods too, but they were poor and what other families called blood traitors and muggle lovers.    
  


“Fred don’t interrupt, let me explain to Ron and Ginny,” his father reprimanded, “Before any of you were born there was a war,” Ron nodded. He’d heard the story of You-Know-Who five thousand times but what he hadn’t know was the new information, “The Malfoys were part of his army, the Death Eaters but claimed to be under the mind control curse, so they didn’t get in trouble. Some of the other Death Eaters that managed to escape the Aurors don’t like the Malfoys so they tried to attack them two nights ago. Until they are caught, the Ministry is letting them live with us along with Mr.Shacklebolt. They’ll be staying in Bill’s room and Mr.Shacklebolt will stay down here in Ginny’s room. Ginny and Ron you guys are gonna share a room for a while.”   


Ron wasn’t mad he had to share a room with Ginny, she only recently stopped coming to him at night afraid that a grim was waiting for her in the shadows. But he didn’t like that they had to stay, “What if the bad people come here?”    
  


“Oh Ron,” his mother sighed placing a familiar hand in his head, “The Ministry will keep us safe. Don’t worry about being hurt just be good and don’t make a mess. That goes for all of you,” his mother locked her eyes on the twins, “Some more than others.”    
  


Ron helped Ginny take some of her things upstairs, mainly toys, and was even nice enough to give her a whole section of the room for all her stuff. When he heard three deafening knocks on the front door he ran downstairs, Ginny in tow, to see the Malfoys he’d heard so much about.    
  


His mother opened the door first to reveal the man from the night before but Ron was surprised at the second person to enter. Long white-blond hair, steely grey eyes and a familiar snake headed cane. It was the man from the Flourish and Blotts. Those eyes locked on Ron, a hint of a smile played on the m- Mr.Malfoy’s lips.     
  


“Good afternoon, Mister and Mrs.Weasley, children,” he greeted his eyes only flickering away when he mentioned his parents.    
  


“We were under the impression that your wife and child would be joining you,” Molly said, already corralling them to the family room for tea.    
  


“We thought it safer that Draco and I be separated. If worse comes to worse there’s no reason for me and my heir to both meet out demise,” he dismissed sitting down on one of the old seats. Ron hung back with the rest of his siblings, he wasn’t supposed to like Malfoys and Malfoys weren’t supposed to like him, but Mr.Malfoy gave him sweets even though he did weird things too.    
  


“I will be back soon, I must secure the perimeter and look to see if we were followed,” Mr.Shacklebolt said getting up, Mr.Weasley rising as well to join him. Molly nodded and after charming all the luggage to travel to the appropriate spaces she returned to her chores for the day, starting with the garden.    
  


Soon enough Fred and George lost interest in the Malfoy. It was hammered into them that he was absolutely off limits and that they would get the most vicious of spankings if they even attempted a prank, double for trying anything on Mr.Shacklebolt. They ran outside, probably to go kick gnomes or something. Ginny went up to play with her dolls so all that was left was Ron in the kitchen and Mr.Malfoy in the family room.     
  


“Ronnie, come here. Daddy wants to see his baby boy,” Lucius called. Ron peaked out from the kitchen, his eyes immediately landing on the sweet in the older man’s hand.    
  


“You’re a Malfoy, you’re the Malfoy. I don’t want your sweets,” Ron fired back. Lucius frowned putting the treat down.   
  


“That hurts my feelings Ronnie, I thought we were friends. I’ve never done anything mean to you, have I?” He asks tilting his head. Ron watches his fair fall to the side like a silky waterfall, he remembered how soft it was to hold but shakes his head.    
  


“Malfoys and Weasleys don’t get along,” he said more to himself than Lucius.    
  


“I gave you sweeties and I made you feel good, didn’t I Ronnie? I’ve never been mean to you have I?” Ron shook his head.    
  


“But my dad doesn’t like you,” Ron whispered, “You’re mean to him.”    
  


“Your father and I are adults and we have adult issues. I’m sorry he’s poisoned your perception of me, but I would never do anything to make you upset with me Ronald,” Lucius picked up the sweet again and held it out to him. Ron turned around and looked out the open back door to see his mom and brothers preoccupied. Slowly he walked into the family room, climbed up the chair, and started to lift his shirt.    
  


“Look at my baby so eager to feed me,” Lucius chuckled. Ron decided that he liked it when Mr.Malfoy laughed. It was deep and different, so unlike any of the laughs from his family.

 

“Feed you what?” Ron asked as he received the sweet. He moved as he was ushered to lay down on the couch, shirt already abandoned on the floor.    
  


“Milk of course, like a mummy pig to her piglets.” Ron didn’t really get it, he wasn’t a pig or a girl for that matter. How was he supposed to make milk? Before he could say anything else a moan was ripped from his throat as Lucius immediately went for his prize.    


His teeth burrowed in, clamping around the hidden nipple and pulling it out harshly. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, moving his hands to the small hips of his boy. He ground his hardening cock into the pert ass on his young lover,  humming in delight when the small hardness of his lovers own immature cock pressed against his stomach.    
  


“Don’t bite me like that,” Ron whined pushing the offending mouth away. Lucius released him with a pop, hips snapping harshly. Ron gasped at the new developments in their nether regions.    
  


“How else am I supposed to get my milk baby?” Lucius crooned his hand moving to massage the reddening flesh.    
  


“Be nice to me. You said you wouldn’t hurt me and that hurt. If you want...milk you have to be nice to my- uh my-“   
  


“Titties?”    


“Yeah. If you’re nice to my titties then you’ll get milk,” Ron was pretty sure that’s not how it worked. He never heard of boys having milk before but he was only eight and Lucius was an adult. He’d know more so if he said he can get milk from him then he probably could.    
  


“Daddy’s sorry baby. I’ll be nice but can you say something for me?” Ron nodded, “Say, ‘Daddy please suck my titties gently’.”    
  


“Daddy, please suck my titties gently,” Ron repeated. As soon as he finished he was rewarded with long licks to his chest, the kind that dragged on his nipple and shook him with pleasure.    
  


“Like that baby?” Ron nodded trying to pull Lucius back to his chest, “Use your words baby.”   
  


“Lick me again, please daddy,” Ron begged pushing his chest into the hot waiting mouth. The sweet laid discarded on the floor as the lad rocked his tiny breast into the waiting mouth.    


Lucius alternated in quick succession from nipple to nipple, filling the room with obscene slurps and wet pops. Erect buds red and soaked in his drool stood out to meet him. Ron didn’t really know what he was doing but something told him to put his hand on Mr.Malfoy’s cheek so he did. It was smooth and hot like the rest of his body and so unlike his dad’s stubble filled face.    
  


He giggled at the look on Mr.Malfoy’s face; his mouth laid open and pupils blown wide. Looking back Ron would realise that was the moment he sealed his fate with Lucius, but at that moment the enamoured man looked hilarious.    
  


“Can I give you a kiss Ronnie?” Lucius asked, his fingers trapping nipples between them and softly tugging. Ron thought about it and shook his head. Lucius probably didn’t have witch germs but the only people that kissed him were his mom and Aunt Muriel and it was always nasty when they did it, “It’ll feel good, I promise,” Lucius said running a hand through short red locks.    
  


Ron acquiesced and closed his eyes tight waiting for the slobber fest that always accompanied kisses to his cheeks. Instead he was met with a soft push against his lips. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he opened them, kisses on the lips were always for mums and dads.    
  


“You can’t do that! I’m not your wife!” Ron blurted our covering his mouth with his hands. Lucius’ deep rumble caused him to calm but then another kiss was pressed into his temple.    
  


“You’re my baby Ronnie, I can kiss you there. It’s just a kiss, nothing bad.” Ron nodded, it was just a kiss. People kissed all the time. With newfound resolve he kissed Lucius, well tried to. The older man was about to say something when he took his chance which resulted in his lips being captured by pearly white teeth. Lucius was careful so it didn’t hurt as he tugged on Ron’s lips, slowly releasing them.    
  


“You’re very cute Ronnie, such a handsome lad with such a pretty mouth,” Ron smiled at the compliment. Lucius brought his right hand to Ron’s mouth, two fingers tracing his lips, “Will you suck my fingers like a sweet my precious baby?”   
  


“Ron? Where are you?” Instead of opening his mouth, Ron started to scramble under Lucius. If his mom saw this she’d get mad at him for bothering Mr.Malfoy and he’d be spanked. Before he could get out his world went dark.    


* * *

Lucius sighed as he quickly healed the bruises and put Ron’s shirt back on. He wasn’t expecting their time to be cut short nor his boy’s panic. He didn’t want to stupefy his young lover but desperate times call for desperate measures. When Molly finally entered the room, he could tell by her face she was taken aback.    
  


It’s not everyday you see your son sleeping cuddled into the side of a man who hates everything your family stand for.    
  


“Young Ronald is good company,” he said, “Very optimistic about the Cannons chances this year.” Lucius wouldn’t be a Malfoy if he couldn’t read people like a beginner’s potion recipe. Molly Weasley was terrified of whatever could’ve happened to her son while she was away. He wouldn’t fault her though. Not that Draco would ever be in that position, his son had taste after all, but if he saw him even talking to Arthur Weasley in a way that was less than outright disgust then his son would be on the first floo to Norway.    
  


“Yes Ron is a very nice boy,” she replied inching closer. Lucius had half a mind to pull the boy closer but rationality won out as he allowed Molly to pick up her son, “He must not have slept last night, must’ve been excited to see Mr.Shacklebolt again,” he smile politely and nodded ignoring the fake smile that played on her lips.    
  


Though he hated to see him go, Lucius knew the road to success start with delaying gratification. Good things come to those who wait.    
  
  
  
  



	2. Step Two: Keep Consistent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LISTEN! If you somehow read the first chapter and thought the second one wouldn't include all the shit in the tags, well I don't know why. So as stated before, don't like, don't read!

Lucius Malfoy was not above admitting he when he was being a bit much. When he locked Draco in the dungeon because the boy sassed him when he told the child to go to bed, that was a bit much. When he hexed a man for asking him what kind of conditioner he used, that was a bit much. When he threw himself at the feet of the Ministry to proclaim his innocence in the First Wizarding War, that was way too much. 

Attacking his own manor in an effort to get the Ministry to send him to the last people anyone would think he’d associate with, who happened to be the people, well parents of the person, he wanted to associate with as well as have an excuse to be free of his family too? That was perfectly sane. 

Of course the Weasley’s were suspicious of him, they had every right to be, but not for the right reasons. Every side eye and hushed whisper was misplaced, fearful of him being in their home to destroy it. Did they really think he’d try and do anything to their house, it was already a dump. 

As he crept up the stairs he didn’t once believe the Weasley’s would ever imagine he would be going to their youngest son’s room. Despite the dare he say, more rational part of himself, telling him to turn back he wanted, needed, to see Ron again. This time with a little gift. 

Opening the door slowly, Lucius took note of the Weasley girl, Ginny his mind supplied helpfully, sleeping on the bed further from the door. Rag dolls and other old toys littered the floor near her bed while Ron’s had a well used chess board at the base of his.  He decided he needed to play his boy to see how good he was. 

“Ronnie, wake up,” Lucius whispered shaking the small body back to alertness. Even asleep Ron was adorable, kissable lips parted and shirt rumples upward, completely seductive. Lucius captured them in a small kiss as Ron woke. 

“Mum?” Ron mumbled rubbing his eyes. When they caught blond hair in the moonlight, he quickly correctly himself, “Daddy,” The combination of the term and the happy sleepy voice caused Lucius’ cock to spring into action, “It’s late.”

“I know but I wanted to see you again. I have a present for you,” pulling a small glass vial out of his sleep robes, Lucius dropped it in Ron’s hands. The pink potion swirled around with a mix of purple and blue. 

“What is it?” Ron whispered looking back to his sister for a moment. 

Lucius smiled before leaning in, “A special potion I made just for you to drink. It’ll do something we’ll enjoy later. Right now, we’re going to have some fun but you have to be quiet or you’ll wake your sister,” Lucius already casted a decoy in his bed and a silencing spell around the room, but the added thrill of Ron trying to keep silent as he rammed his fingers into his tight little hole made him almost shoot his load right there. 

Ron nodded, shaking away the sleep, before uncapping the potion and drinking it down. He pulled a face as like many potions, this one didn’t exactly taste like candy floss. Lucius smiled as his hands reached for the hem of the redhead’s shirt, removing it and his pyjama bottoms and undergarments. 

“Lay down like a good boy, daddy wants to do something he wanted to do earlier,” as Ron laid flat on his bed, Lucius moved a pillow under the boy’s hips, propping up his pert behind. At the sight of his little freckled bottom, Lucius rubbed his now aching erection through his trousers. 

“Suck on my fingers, get them nice and wet baby boy,” he purred slipping three fingers into Ron’s dainty mouth. Ron’s tongue slipped between the digits, coating them in saliva. His warm mouth and soft inner cheeks only made Lucius anxious to put some other part of him in there. 

Pulling his fingers out with a sinful slurp, Lucius moved his dry hand to Ron’s chest as he pressed his wet middle finger in between the pert asscheeks. He immediately felt the ginger clench when his hole was touched. 

“Relax,” he whispered before he started to massage Ron’s chest. Warm flesh kneaded under his palm, accompanied by broad strokes of his tongue brought comfort to his lover. He dove his tongue into the small slits that hid his nipples and grinned. As soon as the tension was gone, Lucius slowly inserted his finger inside. 

“That feels weird,” Ron whined, “Take it out, please take it out.” Instead Lucius shushed him and planted chaste kisses to his cheeks and lips as he slowly moved the finger inside. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’ll enjoy it soon and if you’re really good, I’ll give you something to suck on.” Lucius smirked as Ron’s eyes shined at the mention. If only the child knew he wasn’t going to get the kind of treat he was looking forward to. 

Soon enough, Lucius added a second finger, only pausing long enough for Ron to hiss at the new feeling. It was at this time the blond noticed the sweat on the young boy’s brow. He slowly scissored the tight hole, stretching out the little ring of muscle. A lusty moan tore from Ron’s throat as Lucius finally found what his finger had been searching for. 

“You feel that? That’s your special spot. Does it feel good baby?” Ron nodded causing Lucius to tut, “How many times have we been over this baby, use your words.” 

“It feels good and it’s making me hot,” Ron half whined. Lucius’ smile grew devilish, if Ron felt hot that meant the potion was already taking effect. 

“You’ve been so good for me. Ready for a reward?” Ron nodded, gasping when the fingers left his now expanded hole. Lucius maneuvered then so that Ron was seated on his chest as he laid down. 

“Now Ronnie, open the button on my sleep pants, your reward is inside. Nimble hands worked on the task and Lucius groaned as his erection sprang out through the hole. 

“My reward is...your peepee?” Disappointment was evident in his voice. A curious hand wrapped around the girthy length and gave an experimental squeeze. 

“Ronnie,” Lucius’ voice was strained, “Lick it like you would a lolli.” Ron nodded, his pink tongue coming out of his mouth and connecting with hot flesh. 

“It’s salty. But I like the smell,” he giggled as he squeezed it again. Like a kitten, Ron licked up the shaft continuously as Lucius guided his hand to move in tandem with his mouth. Grabbing the boy’s hips, Lucius shifted him so Ron’s tight pink hole was right in front of his face. 

“Are you gonna put your fingers in again?” Ron asked. 

“I’m going to do something better baby. But before I do that can you try putting my cock in your mouth?” Ron echoed the word cock before opening his mouth wide and engulfing the bulbous head of Lucius’ erection. The older man had to force himself to keep from bucking into the warm cavern as Ron sucked on him. Soft lips and silky cheeks encased his already strained erection, massaging it closer and closer to completion. 

Coming off, Ron turned his head to look back, “Like that?” Lucius, fearing his voice would betray him only nodded and whined, “Daddy,” Ron started, “Use your words.” Lucius blinked in surprise as Ron giggle.

“Naughty boy, using your daddy’s words against him,” Lucius swatted Ron on his ass playful causing him to yelp, “Suck daddy some more.” As his cock was once more engulf by heat, Lucius spread Ron’s cheeks apart and licked a long stripe from his tiny balls to his tailbone. 

“You can’t lick there! It’s dirty!”

“Believe me Ronnie, it’s very clean and very good,” Lucius laughed at the boy’s panicked state. He resumed licking in between his love’s cheeks, tracing circle around the virgin hole until thrusting his tongue inside. 

Ron whimpered, writhing on his tongue while panting like a bitch in heat. His hips bucked back grinding his ass into the older man’s face. Lucius yanked the boy’s back by his hips until he was seated fully on his face. Reaching up he pulled at hard pink nippes causing Ron to scream in pleasure. 

“Ron?” Ginny asked, her voice slow with sleep, “Ron what was that noise?” The lad was starting to shake on Lucius’s face as he brought his hands up to his mouth. 

“Nothing Gin, go back to sleep you were d-dreaming,” Ron whimpered as he was fucked into again and again, his nipples pulled and released to snap back like rubber bands. Eventually having mercy Lucius removed his tongue let Ron slide off his face. 

“Can I come sleep in your bed?” 

“Gin, you have to be a big girl. You can’t be getting afraid of nothing,” the younger child relented saying goodnight before rolling over and going back to sleep.

“Lie back down, it’s time for you to go back to bed baby.”

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” Ron asked. Lucius’ eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting that. He helped Ron put his clothes on before picking him up and laying him on his chest. Soft ginger hair tickled his chin as Ron relaxed against him. 

To his surprise Ron’s hands skimmed his chest finding his own nipple and tugging softly. 

“Can I try?” Those blue eyes looked at him with such curiosity that Lucius relented and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest covered in fine hair. Ron opened his mouth and attached to the nipple sucking it softly before popping off and tugging it again before shrugging and laying his head back down. 

“Daddy?” Lucius hummed in recognition, “Is what we do sex?” 

“Who taught you that word?” Lucius frowned. He didn’t like the idea of anyone else exposing his lover to the world of vices. 

“Bill,” Ron said smiling. Lucius couldn’t remember which one that was but he assumed one of the older ones at Hogwarts, “Well he was telling Charlie, not me,  about when a girl sucked his uh cock, and said it was sex. We did it too so that’s sex right?”

“You shouldn’t listen in on people’s conversations, it’s unbecoming. But yes what we do is sex and you should never do it with someone else,” Lucius said petting his lover’s head, “Ronald, look at me,” Ron propped his head up, blue eyes illuminated by the cracks of moonlight, “Everything I do is because I love you, never forget that.” Ron nodded not understanding the gravity of the statement. 

“I love you too!” He placed a small kiss on Lucius’ chin, “Are we gonna get married? When people love each other they get married right?” 

Lucius smiled moving them to be side by side, he’d always known he’d be cutting ties with Narcissa and allowing her her escape in the form of unlimited vacations and her own private wing. After Draco left for Hogwarts they’d have no reason to keep up the happy couple act, he already knew his son was starting to see through the cracks. 

They’d only be married in name but all the obligation that came with it would be abolished. They could be free of pretending to love each other, pretending to agree and most importantly free of fidelity. He already knew his wife had lovers from before their union that she kept in contact with, the only thing holding her back being their social commitment. Yes, dissolving the social part of their social contract would be for the best. 

“Of course we’ll get married,” red hair and blue eyes would pop out against elaborate white dress robes, “And then we’ll be together forever,” White lingerie would also look very good on his lover. A small lace bra with heart shaped cut outs where his nipples were, backless panties showing off that perfect little ass. 

“That’s good. I can’t wait,” Ron whispered closing his eyes. Lucius of course couldn’t help himself. He uncovered the boy’s chest again and shifted down until he took a rosy bud between his lips, smiling at Ron’s content sigh and the small hand moving in to pet his hair. Tomorrow would be so much better. 

* * *

Ron grumbled as the sunlight hit his face, rolling over he realised the lack of another person in his bed. Upon further waking he realised something else, his chest hurt. Placing a hand on his chest, Ron hissed his tender skin tingled under his hands. Tendrils of pain ran up and down his torso like an earthquake and the epicentre were his breasts. 

“Ron! Ginny! It’s time to wake up come on, breakfast!” His mom called from behind the door. Getting out of bed, he walked sluggishly to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He moaned a little, his chest was itchy and uncomfortable. Once in the bathroom Ron lifted his shirt in the mirror to see his chest swollen and red, his nipples peeking out. With another groan he turned on the sink and splashed cool water on himself. 

“Ron! Are you having a kid in there!” Fred yelled banging on the door. Ron rolled his eyes as he toweled off, he’d been in there for a minute. 

“Yeah! Some of us would like to use the loo before the next century!” George said after. When Ron heard them start to jiggle the door knob he sighed and hurried to brush his teeth and leave the room, getting a rather rude response when he finally opened the door. 

Even changing had been difficult as every shirt would brush against his chest and make him uncomfortable. Though the burning itch calmed down his chest still felt...stuffy. Like when his nose would be clogged up and he tried to blow it but it wouldn’t blow anything. 

Walking down the stairs again, the young boy smiled when he caught sight of Lucius. His steps increased in speed causing the old stairs to groan in use and for the man ahead to turn and smile. 

“Good morning Ronald, did you sleep well?” Ron nodded, ignoring the throb in his chest, if he told his daddy he wasn’t feeling well, he’d be worried. He might even make him take nasty medicine like his mom did. 

“And everything feels alright?” Ron’s eyes widen but he nods anyway before rushing past he elder and to the kitchen. 

“Morning Mum, morning Dad,” he called taking his place at the table. Ginny sat next to him also saying her good mornings. Their father quickly ate his breakfast while reading the paper talking about how he had double the work to do today since he was home yesterday. 

Ron nodded along as he listened to whatever kind of muggle contraptions his father was investigating that day and leaned forward pushing his chest into the table’s edge. Some of the tightness was relieved when he did so causing him to continue rubbing himself against it. He pulled away and sighed at the temporary fix, his chest still felt the same. 

“Lucius,” his father muttered as he down the last of his tea. The Malfoy simply nodded taking the seat across from Ginny. Mr. Shacklebolt and the twins came in soon after. Ron waved as his father was leaving, pressing his chest into the table once more and rubbing against it. 

“Ron stop that,” his mother scolded as plates, cutlery, and food began to fly around and take places at the table. 

* * *

Lucius licked his lips as he watched Ron rub his slightly swollen chest against the table again. The small mounds were drowned by his shirt, only apparent when one was looking for them. If his lover was that uncomfortable that meant the potion had done its job, he would be feasting soon. 

Now Lucius would admit he had some rather odd fantasies. The image of Ron speared on his cock, red faced and whining with milk spurting out of his breast and running down his freckled chest was one of them. He spent many long nights in the master baths, it’s not like anyone was waiting for him to get out, jerking his cock to the thought of his lover cupping small swollen tits and spraying his face with milk. At night he’d imagine sucking swollen pink nipples and drinking down the warm liquid as he cuddled with his pet. 

Remembering where he was, Lucius tried to force the thoughts from his mind. It wouldn’t do well to get an erection during breakfast when the first thing in sight was Ginny Weasley. But watching Ron defy his mother and relieve the tightness in his breast was too much for him. 

Using the rambunctiousness of the family, especially now that the monster children they called twins arrived, he was able to undo his fly and let out his cock. He concealed it with his robes for the most part so as long as Shacklebolt didn’t feel the need to check his crotch meticulously he’d be home free. 

With a small smirk Lucius dropped his fork, time to fulfill another fantasy of his, “I’ll get it Mr.Malfoy,” exhibitionism. Ron ducked under the table not that anyone noticed and Lucius moved his robes. Quickly swiping the fork from the abandoned place where Arthur once was he started eating. The food was adequate he supposed. 

Feeling a hand against his cock he glanced down to see two blue eyes staring back at him. Ron smiled gently before licking the head of his cock and taking it into his mouth. Lucius faked a small stretch and used it to buck into the warm mouth and stifled a groan as the boy hummed around his cock, two small hands working the shaft. Ron bobbed his head a few times before releasing him. He grinned giving it a few more licks before grabbing the fork and popping back up on his side of the table. 

Lucius sighed in half regret, he was hard, close to release and had nowhere to put it. Carefully hiding his erection once more he continued on with his meal. 

“Well I have a few errands to run today, Fred, George, you two will be coming along,” Molly shook her head as her twins groaned. 

“Mummy! I want to come too! Can I come?” The woman sighed nodding her head before looking at Ron. 

“Do you want to come as well Ron? It’d be boring to stay at home by yourself wouldn’t it?” Lucius stared at Ron hoping somehow that his thoughts would make it through to the youngling. 

“I wanna play with my chess set, I’ll stay home,” Ron smiled. Part of Lucius knew that Ron was genuine in his reasoning but it made him feel ten times better to think the lad actually wanted to stay with him. 

Molly’s eyes flashed to the blond man before she nodded and sat down to her own food. Breakfast was a normal affair, the twin terrors calming down once food was in their stomachs. Soon enough it was over and the plates were whisked away to the sink via cleaning spell. 

While his mother’s back was turned, Ron rubbed himself against the table again and again. Lucius stole more and more glances at the child hoping he wasn’t noticeable. 

“I will go do a morning perimeter check before heading to the Ministry to see if there are any leads,” the auror said as he fixed his robes, “You will stay here Mr.Malfoy, I will bring news of your family when I return.” 

Lucius was only a little ashamed to admit his wife and child had not graced his mind as much as they should have. It wasn’t like they were in any real danger, especially now in their vacation home in Florence. But he nodded solemnly like he was actually afraid something would happen to Draco beyond his mother spoiling him rotten on their “Mummy & Me” trip together. 

“Do you play chess Ronald?” He asked with practiced regality. He pretended he didn’t see the two pairs of eyes glaring at him for asking their darling little brother a question. Ron however lit up and started rambling about how he got a chess set from his uncle for Christmas and played all the time, but usually against himself. 

“Well that’s upsetting. Would you like me to play with you?” He asked giving the lad a small smile. If that oaf Arthur could see him now, he’d already be calling him out on trying to corrupt his child. Ron nodded enthusiastically and Lucius hid a smirk as he could see Molly frown in the corner of his eye. He knew she’d be too nice to deny her son a willing opponent. 

As the house began to clear out, first with Shacklebolt leaving and soon enough Molly and the other three little weasels a savage grin came over his face. He was the beast and poor Ron the unsuspecting traveler about to be pounced on. 

“Do you really wanna play or were you lying?” Ron asked. He had just brought back the set, which was rather new looking, and was already setting up the pieces, “The only person that still plays with me is Percy but he doesn’t like to cause he always loses.”

“I’ll play you Ron, but how about we make a wager? Whoever loses gets to tell the other person what to do, is that fair?” Ron thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. This was going to be easy.

* * *

“Checkmate!” Ron cheered happily. He laughed at the astonished look of the blond’s face as he tried to figure out exactly when he started playing into Ron’s hand. His eyes were almost slits and his mouth half open as his finger traced back all the movements in the game. 

“That was a Budapest Gambit, how do you know how to do a Budapest Gambit? You’re eight!” 

“Uncle Bilius taught me,” he said with a fond smile. His uncle was everyone’s favourite, even people so different like the twins and Percy, “I won so I get to tell you to do stuff, right?” Lucius sighed but nodded. Ron packed away his game before pulling Lucius to the worn couch and getting on it himself and seating himself in the man’s lap, face to face. Well face to chest. 

He slightly rubbed his chest with his arm as it continued to bother him, “When I touch your cock you like it. I wanna know if I’ll like it too,” he grabbed one of the much larger hands and brought it to his pants. Ron felt like he just drank a cup of tea when the elder man smiled down at him. It was nice and soft, like when his mom looked at Ginny when she used to take naps in the middle of the day.

“Ronnie, does your chest hurt? You’ve been rubbing it a lot,” Ron gasped and tried to scramble out of Lucius’ lap but his hips were caught and he was held firmly in place. 

“I don’t wanna take medicine, I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna!” Ron yelled pushing at the bigger chest with his arms. 

“Baby, you don’t need medicine. Remember the potion I gave you? It worked,” Ron frowned. He was given a potion that made his chest hurt? That sounded like something Fred and George would do. In a fit of forgetful rage he crossed his arms causing something warm and wet to trickle on his chest. Looking down, Ron saw two very obvious wet spots on his shirt. 

“Wh-what is that?”

“Milk for daddy,” Lucius’ smile turned into a wolfish grin as his hands already traveled down to the hem of Ron’s shirt. With the finesse of a muggle magician doing a table trick, he pulled the garment off. Flushed, swollen skin, like fresh peaches with little nub peeking out, leaking with creamy liquid. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Ron nodded watching as Lucius bent down and lapped up the expressed milk. He was pushed in his back and made to lie on the couch. He let out a small moan as Lucius rocked his erection into his own small one. 

“Lick my titties daddy,” Lucius grinned as mouth came over Ron’s full breast and he began to suck slowly letting a small stream of milk out. Warm, creamy goodness splashed on his tongue, better than anything he’d ever tasted. Ron moaned and panted over and over. His arms wrapped around Lucius’ head, pushing his face deeper into his small chest. 

The older man pulled off smacking his lips together. He captured small lips in a kiss, pressing his tongue into the small mouth and swallowing his moans. His hand fumbled for the zipper of Ron’s pants eventually giving up and ripping open the faded jeans before pulling them down. 

“Don’t rip my clothes,” Ron whined looking as his button rolled around in the floor. Lucius on the other hand added tearing off clothes to his long list of kinks. He traveled down Ron’s body until he was eye level with his immature erection. Pulling down the white underwear, the tiny cock sprung free. 

“Do you want me to suck it baby?” Lucius asked giving his balls a quick lick. 

“My chest still hurts,” Ron said bringing a tiny hand up to his breast. Grey eyes watched in morbid fascination as the squeeze caused milk to bead at the top of a nipple. The white streak flowed down the flesh peak and to his flat stomach. Lucius ran his tongue up the boy, from his balls, up the trail of milk, before stopping at the nipple. Before he could latch on, Ron’s hand came to touch his cheek. 

“I wanna do it,” Lucius’ brown creased but he relented sitting up. 

* * *

It was one of Fred and George’s favourite tricks. They’d tell him to look at something or give him a sip of something then squeeze it and it’d splash all over him. Even though it made him mad, he liked to see when they did it to Percy or Charlie so he wanted to try it too. 

Positioning himself back in the blond’s lap he brought his nipple up to his mouth and let it be taken. Pleasure ripped through him as Lucius played with it in his mouth, licking and flicking the nipple with his tongue, rolling it around with his teeth. Bringing both is his hands, Ron wrapped them around the breast and squeezed feeling the milk spray out of him. 

“Sorry! But it’s funny!” His daddy had full cheeks with milk dripping out the sides of his mouth. His eyes were huge like crystal balls. Ron liked watching him swallow, the way the lump on his throat would wiggle around. 

“So you’re playing tricks on me? Such a naughty boy,” Lucius chuckled, “Time for a punishment.” Ron tried to wiggle out out the older man’s grip but instead ended up with his face attacked by kisses. He giggled as the traveled down to his neck, turning into slow sucks and light bites. He felt the large hand come down and rub on him, caressing his cock lightly. 

Lucius pulled away and began to release his own tool from its cloth prison, the hard length was flushed red and angry. His hand was warm as it wrapped around both of their erections, pushing them together as he began to pump.

“I-It feels good daddy,” pleasure took Ron’s voice as he let out gasp of euphoria. Another hand traveled to his breast and tugged on the engorged nipples, milking him over and over. Lucius’ words floated above him, too far for him to grasp their meanings as he spoke them into the air. His own words were covered in blankets of whimpers and moans. 

“WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnks for reading, leave a comment and what not


	3. Fast Forward

Red hair. Freckles. Big blue eyes. The same pretty little mouth. Lucius felt the same primal feeling stir up inside him from all those years ago. Before him was most of the Weasley family and a child he knew to be Harry Potter. Draco was already making a fuss about something and teasing or doing whatever stupid things children did but none of that mattered, his Ronnie was before him again.

Under the bit of ash on him, he could see the same childish face that he once held in his hands. After four long years, he could see him again. He moved his eyes off of Ron as he approached his son and removed him from the conflict.

_ “WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!” _

_ Lucius always knew this could happen. He wasn’t careful enough, he got overconfident and now he was caught with his literal pants down by Molly Weasley herself. The twins and Ginny all gaped at him, trying to process whatever it was they were seeing. Their brother red-faced and whining, now crying as he tried to hide his face in shame. No amount of money or coercion could make this go away, Lucius only had one option. _

“Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last,” he was careful to keep his eyes off Ron as he took hold of the young celebrities hand, “Forgive me,” he pulled Harry closer and moved the hair from his scar, “Your scar is legend. As of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.”

“Voldemort killed my parents,” Lucius already didn’t think highly of the child, but so openly saying the Dark Lord’s name out loud and dismissing him as “nothing but a murderer”, this child was bold. And he seemed to be very, very friendly with the Weasley’s. 

“You must be very brave to say his name. Or very foolish,” he smiled a little, eyes glancing at Ron quickly to see him pouting. Confusion swam in his blue eyes like he was trying to understand something he didn’t know. Their eyes met for a moment but his love quickly looked away.

“Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself,” Now he understood why Draco hated her. He wasn’t one to waste strong emotions on children, but there was something about her that irked him. Something about how she came out of nowhere and tried to one-up him, he didn’t like that one bit. 

“And you must be, Miss Granger?” He looked to Draco for affirmation, though he didn’t really need it at that point, “Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren’t they?” As much as he didn’t really want to do it, his insults were rated E for everyone. He looked at Ron and almost looked away. He was being glared at, not strongly, but glared at.

“Let me see, red hair. Vacant expression,” he picked up the book from the youngest Weasley’s cauldron. His hands itched to touch Ron, even if just to go across his fringe but he knew he couldn’t, “tatty second-hand book. You must be the Weasley’s.” 

“Children,” he almost groaned. Here came Arthur Weasley, ready to run his mouth before whisking away the children. He proceeded to trade barbs with the patriarch, not really thinking before spitting out the same old insults he used whenever he’d see the man. Really, after years and years, they still said the same thing to each other, at this point he just counted the seconds needed until he’d say his line. It was like a play. 

“Associating with muggles,” Remembering the other, less important reason why he approached the children he dropped the book back into Ginny’s cauldron along with the diary, “And I thought your family could sink no lower,” Wishing he could, he almost broke eye contact with the elder Weasley. He knew his words probably pained Ron but the more he knew how worthless his family was the happier he’d be when he was finally whisked away, “I’ll see you at work.”

“See you at school,” he almost rolled his eyes as he heard Draco parrot him. He hoped his son wouldn’t hate his future step-father too much. 

                                                                                                                 XX

He shouldn’t have been there again. He had no reason to show up at Hogwarts as much as he did, sure he was a Governor of the school but he did not need to see Dumbledore in person to argue that  _ The Fountain of Fair Fortune _ be removed from the library. A strongly worded letter would suffice it had for the last three grievances but this time, it was different.

“You are a Weasley, aren’t you?” He smiled down softly when Ron looked up at him. Those eyes were different from years ago holding distrust and fear. It was good to be feared by one’s enemies but he did not want his Ronald to fear him.

“Yeah, what of it?” Potter was meeting with Dumbledore. Usually, he’d march right into his office anyway but the red-haired tween just had to be waiting outside for his friend. 

“Oh, nothing. Are you waiting for your friend? I hope they didn’t get into trouble,” Potter could be eaten by the Basilisk for all he cared, but Ron didn’t need to know that, “Pray tell, what is your name?”

“Ron,” he said with a small smile before squashing it. His face gave away that he was probably berating himself for being civil with a Malfoy, “You’re a Malfoy. Why are you even talking to me? I thought I wouldn’t be worth the air it takes or something,” Ron looked away crossing his arms and continued to mutter about Malfoys and Weasleys. His mouth turned out a frown causing Lucius’ own smile to grow. 

He missed this.

_ It didn’t require a wand, his own special memory charm. Slughorn had seen more in him than just Malfoy Apothecary galleons but also a mind with a great understanding of magic. He never thought he would need to use it before but if any time was right, it was now. A combination of the Forgetfulness charm and the Memory modifying charm that all in one go would fix any recent issue.  _

_ “Get away from him!” Her wand was raised, pointed directly at his head. He could see it in her eyes, he was one misstep away from being wiped off the planet.  _

_ “I can explain, Mrs. Weasley,” he allowed Ron to scramble away from him. The young boy was still hysterical, trying desperately to get words out between gasp for air and shrieking cries.  _

_ “Explain what that you are a pe- _

_ “ _ **_Obliviate correctionis inpositis_ ** _ ,” their eyes all hazed over slowly as the spell took effect. The last few minutes replaced with them coming home and finding the two of them playing chess before putting the groceries away. Slowly they all walked away, Molly to the backyard to tend to her garden. The twins to go feed the pigs they kept and Ginny to Ron’s room to play with her toys. Pulling up his trousers, his erection very much gone, he put away all the groceries.  _

_ They’d all be under his influence for a little longer, while the spell cemented the false memories. Then it’d all be okay again. _

_ “Ronnie, baby all is well now,” he looked at the cowering redhead. _

_ “B-but mum is mad and-” Ron looked around to see that they were alone again, “Where’s mum?” _

_ “You were crying too much to hear but she said it’s okay. You are not in trouble,” Lucius reached out for Ron only to pull his hand back. Ron had tried to slap it away. _

_ “Don’t touch me! You made mum mad at me and now you’re lying. Mum wouldn’t forget, she was mad you did something! Get away from me! Get away!” Ron screeched as he threw one of the many hand-stitched throw pillows at the blond.  _

_ “Ron please calm down,” he said as his hand crept for his cane. He didn’t want to do this, but it was for the best. He didn’t want Ron to forget it all, but he could no longer allow him to remember any of their interactions but he didn’t want him to forget either.  _

_ The spell wasn’t perfect as much as he hated to say it, something always would feel off. That didn’t matter when the family was already suspicious of him to feel even more wary about something they did not remember him doing. But erasing and rewriting such a large portion of Ron’s memories would leave him paranoid at such a young age. Something in his mind would whisper of bad feelings and mistrust and the last thing he needed was for Ron to hate him.  _

_ So he came up with a different plan. _

_ “ _ **_Stupefy_ ** _ ,” Ron’s body went lax as the spell stunned him, now Lucius went to work. Instead of erasing his memories, he locked them. The false memories were temporary, to be removed when Ron wasn’t afraid of retribution when Lucius had a chance to befriend him again. _

“Do you like professional Quidditch Ron?”

“Yeah the Chudley Cannons!” Lucius grin was almost feral as Ron began to rant about incompetent coaching and a great season that was soon to come. 

* * *

Ron felt guilty. There was no other way to put it. He was getting chummy with Lucius Malfoy. The same Lucius Malfoy that given the chance would drag his entire family line through the dirt starting with whoever the first Weasley was and going all the way down to Ginny. The same Lucius who sired a complete shit stain of a son who Ron knew he’d never, ever get along with. Oh and on top of that, he was a bloody blood purist! 

Everything in him told him to run. This man was nothing but trouble and only wanted to destroy a family like his who fought for muggles’ rights and on the side of good. 

“Do you like wizard chess Ronald?” Ron swallowed harshly as he nodded. Malfoy was hitting all his points. The Cannons, chess, next he would tell Ron he was terrified of spiders and liked to eat sweets, “We should play sometime.” Ron jumped as the door opened to reveal Harry and Dumbledore, the former glaring the older gentlemen. Dumbledore had on his Dumbledore face, the one full of wisdom that Ron would probably never understand.

“Come on Ron, it’s dinner time,” Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Lucius’ side. Ron hadn’t even realised they were that close together in the first place until he brushed on expensive feeling robes as he was dragged away.

“Malfoy, that wanker. Did he say anything mean to you? Maybe we can tell McGonagall and Dumbledore and they’ll-”

“He didn’t say anything. He just asked me if someone was meeting with Dumbledore and I said yeah and then we stood there. Nothing happened, he probably doesn’t even know my name,” The lies stung his tongue and tore at his throat but he kept spouting them. He had nothing to hide, all he did was discuss random things with Malfoy, but it was Malfoy. He probably disappointed all his Weasley ancestors by not telling him to shove it when he asked his name. 

“He’s a bad man Ron. Did you see his face? He was smiling like a cat that got the canary, the git’s plotting something,” Ron nodded biting his tongue. The words, “well he wasn’t that bad” almost left his mouth. If he said something like that he could see Percy allowing Fred and George to throw him in a pit full of spiders. 

“Yeah, the bloody bastard,” Ron cosigned still allowing himself to be dragged along to the Great Hall. 

                                                                                                               XX

“Ronald,” Ron jumped slightly as he turned around to be face to face with Lucius Malfoy again. Two weeks since their first meeting and it seemed like the man was always around. From their many, interactions he learnt that Lucius was one of the Hogwarts Governors (along with many other tidbits about the man) but he seemed to be the only one that came to the school. 

“Hello, um I have to go,” it was welling up again, every time he saw him the guilt would build. What would Harry think? Hermione? His siblings? His mum? His DAD! He could practically feel the disappointment rolling off of them and they didn’t even know what was going on.

His shoes slapped against the floor as he rushed away, his busted wand already got him sent to Madam Pomfrey for accidentally transfiguring his ear into a mouse and now he was late for Lockhart’s class, not that he really wanted to go. In his haste, he turned down a different hall than the one he should have and kept running until he came to a door that he did not know. 

Looking around he didn’t recognize where he was at all. The portraits on the wall were unfamiliar with many of them holding sleeping people or nature scenes. There were no doors on the walls only tapestries and statues, it was almost like an art hall. He went up to one of them, a dazzling blue and silver tapestry depicting what appeared to be the night sky. The silver threads twinkled across the midnight blue hues as the threads shifted to change the position of the stars. 

“The Hogwarts Star Map Tapestry. Made by Donita Grace Louburt in 1312, donated to Hogwarts when she graduated in 1314. Do you like it?” Ron nodded reaching out to touch the enchanted fabric. The wool was soft in his hands, as if untouched by the centuries that had passed by. Blue eyes watched a larger, paler, hand come over his. Delicate fingers wrapped around his own and pulled his hand from the tapestry gently. 

“What are you doing?” Ron yelled ripping his hand away and facing Lucius. He backed up expecting his back to hit the wall covered by the hanging art piece only for it to give way and allow him to fall back. Looking around Ron realised he had fallen into a hidden enclave behind the tapestry, an enclave which had it’s only exit blocked by the imposing figure of one Lucius Malfoy.

“Are you alright Ron? You took quite the tumble,” his voice was like warm milk before bed, comforting. Ron stood up before a hand could be extended to him and took another step back as Lucius walked down the small step and let the heavy tapestry cover the entryway leaving them with only torchlight to illuminate the hidden room. 

“I need to go to class, uh excuse me,” Ron took a step to the right only to be blocked, then taking a step to the left only for his route to be blocked, “I said I need to go to class Malfoy! Move please!” 

“ _ Ronnie _ ,” Daddy. That was the first word that came into his mind. Memories swarmed his mind, memories of sweets, of touches both gentle and hard, but most importantly memories of getting caught. 

“Y-you, y-you touched me! And you gave me- and we got,” a gentle hand caressed his face, cupping his smooth cheek as grey eyes met blue. He froze in place shaking before he was fully embraced, his face pulled into a broad chest covered in silky robes. 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much Ronnie,” Lucius whispered softly into his ear, “It’s been so long baby, four years without you,” He released the hug, moving his hands down to rest on Ron’s thin waist. 

“We were caught. We got caught, what did you do,” Ron winced as the hands gripped him harder. He remembered they were caught, his mother ready to hex Lucius into oblivion but he was crying, covering his face and next thing he knew, everything was fine, “What did you do to me.”

“You went through too much, I only helped you cope dear,” a kiss was placed on his brow, “You still love me, don’t you?” 

“I was eight, I didn’t know what we were-”

“But you liked it, you remember don’t you?”

“I-”

“You remember how much you liked it. How much you begged for me to touch you? To drink from your chest,” nimble fingers unclasped his robe and his hand trailed down his body, “Don’t you miss me? I’ve missed you so much.”

Ron looked down at the stone floor. In truth, he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. Repressed memories of pleasure and happiness all connected to a man he was raised to hate. A man who made his father curse and rant until his face turned purple and his fist bloody from banging on the table. 

But around him, Ron couldn’t help but feel welcome. Everyone had a role but Ron. Bill, the oldest. Charlie, the dragon tamer. Percy, the smartest. Fred and George, the funny ones. Heck, even Ginny got “only daughter” or “first girl in generations” added to her. He was just Ron. The friend of  Mr. “Famous Since My Conception” Harry “Saviour of the Wizarding World” Potter and Ms. “Brightest Witch of Her Age” Hermione Granger. Best friend of people who would go on to do something great wasn’t exactly a title anyone wanted. 

But with Lucius, he came first. He was chosen. Not Charlie, or Ginny, or Fred and George. He wasn’t called because Harry and Hermione refused to go anywhere without their ginger weasel. He was wanted. 

Lucius never forgot his name. He never looked at Ron and called him Charlie then went on about “Oh we have so many boys sorry sweetie”. He didn’t pick on him and throw spiders on him while he slept. He never told Ron he had to be more serious so he didn’t end up like the twins or that he needed to pull the stick out of his arse or he’d be just like Percy. Ron could be Ron. 

“I missed you.” 

“You did? Do you still love me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.” 

* * *

The office reminded him of his grandfather’s before his father had it redone. All bookshelves and portraits everywhere. Though he would never admit it, the Headmaster’s office was a place of much nostalgia for him. Even with its most recent occupant. 

“Welcome again Mr.Malfoy,” Dumbledore said beckoning over a teapot with his finger, “Tea? Or do you only drink if it, it’s been steeped in unicorn tears because I am fresh out.”

Lucius blinked slowly to keep from rolling his eyes. He didn’t even come to Hogwarts of his own free will this time, he was summoned by the old fool, “What is it that you want?”

“I see we’re getting to the point then,” line and wrinkle from old age became hard set as the old face became grave, “What are your intentions with young Mr.Weasley?” 

“Pardon?” The blond scoffed on the inside. Four years, he had four years to perfect this act and no geriatric idiot was going to catch him. 

“Well you and Mr.Weasley looked to be rather friendly when you were both outside my office the other day,” his voice trailed on like what he said was a question and not an observation. 

“While I do detest the Weasley name and what it stands for, my quarrel is with Arthur Weasley, not his twelve year old son. I have no interest in antagonising a child because of the scorn I have for his father. Especially when said child has enough tact to be polite, unlike those monsters he calls brothers.”

“You did stay with the Weasley family a few years ago, did you not?” The Headmaster took a sip of his tea. 

“Yes.” 

“We are still not removing  _ The Fountain of Fair Fortune _ from the library,” that time Lucius did roll his eyes, “Have a good day Mr.Malfoy I do not expect to see you back for some time.” Getting up he allowed his robes to whip around him as he turned away from Dumbledore. If he didn’t get what he wanted he could at least make a grand exit.  Opening the door he came face to face, if he looked down anyway, to Harry Potter, Granger, but most importantly Ron. 

“Children,” he said dryly in greeting. As he passes them he could hear the scoffs as they went in. Turning his head a few degrees he caught the lingering stare of blue eyes and smiled.

He was back in business. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Troule in Paradise

“What do you mean you have somewhere to be? The school is on high alert Ron you can’t be wondering out there with a monster on the loose,” Hermione argued as she put down her quill. Ron bit the inside of his lip as he tried to come up with another excuse. It wasn’t like he could say he was sneaking off to go send an owl to Lucius Malfoy.

“I’m just gonna go owl my mum. Straight to the owlery and back, promise. Besides we already know the monster is targeting muggle-borns, I think I’ll be fine,” with that Ron walked out of the doors to Gryffindor tower.

He didn’t like lying to his friends. He didn’t like lying at all! It made him feel gross and he knew his mum would be disappointed with him, but Harry and Hermione would never understand, especially Hermione. She was an only child, she never had to share her parents’ attention with six other siblings. Harry had it worse than him with his home life, but at least at Hogwarts, he got to be someone. He was on the Quidditch team, the best seeker they’d had in years. He was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!

Ron was just Ron.

Entering the Owlery, Ron looked back to make sure he was alone before scurrying over to a regal looking owl. The first time Lucius told him he was to use one of Draco’s owls (apparently the rich bastard had two, one for each parent) to contact him as he forbade Draco from complaining to him, Ron was understandably nervous. What if he got caught? What if he got caught by Draco? How was he supposed to explain he was owling the blond’s own father.

Walking up to the owl, Ron looked back once more to make sure the only things in the room were him and the owls. Turning back he smiled at the eagle owl and gave it a light scratch on the belly.

“Hi, Barney.” Draco apparently named him Barnabas which of course is a stupid name, so the brown, almost golden owl had a nickname instead, “I hope you’ve eaten today.” Turning just once more to check, Ron looked the owl in its  orange coloured eyes and uttered the codeword, “Abraxas.” The owl cooed and spread its wings. Flying straight into the rafters, the owl retrieved the letter. Ron didn’t know how Malfoy managed to train the owl to do what it did, but he wasn’t going to question it. Some animals were just smart, like Scabbers.

Like all the times before, Lucius didn’t just send a letter, he sent a scroll. Untying the hefty rolled parchment, Ron smiled at the way his name was written in such curvy script. His own handwriting was what most people would refer to as “chicken scratch” but Lucius had elegant curves and ling swooping letter from years of experience in calligraphy.

Ron sighed at the length, Lucius was not a brief man, and the student didn’t have the time to read the whole thing then. After giving Barney one more scratch and a small treat, Ron tied the letter back up and stuffed it in his robe pocket. Climbing down he took another letter out of his pocket, one for his mum and gave it to the owl he shared with his siblings. At least he wasn’t lying completely to Hermione.

Coming down from the high perch of the owl, he walked out of the room and right into a bigger person.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Ron yelped once he recognised the titular grey beard and glasses. He had smacked right into the headmaster himself. Of course, Dumbledore was no Snape. Nothing bad would come of this. The old man would probably laugh it off, tell him some weird parable or word of wisdom, and be on his way. But he felt caught. Like Dumbledore knew what he had done and was now going to smack him down with consequences.

Or at least he was looking at Ron like he was going to.

“Mr.Weasley, walk with me,” Dumbledore said. His voice wasn’t angry or accusing. But it was missing the same light, almost whimsical air it usually had. Maybe it was because it was getting close to curfew and there was a monster on the loose.

“Um, sorry about running into you.”

“Don’t worry yourself about that Ron. It was a mistake, we all make mistakes. Some small, some big, but mistakes nonetheless. Mistakes that can always be fixed, right?” The redhead swallowed as he nodded. He didn’t notice how long they had been walking because now they were before Dumbledore’s office.

“Well, I should head back to the tower. Curfew is in an hour and I don’t want to make Percy mad,” Ron laughed as he started to inch away from his headmaster.

“Won’t you have tea with me before you leave? I’ll walk you back to the Gryffindor tower myself,” Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ron played chess. He was good at chess. And that moment felt like they were both players moving pieces on a board. Every word was a rook, a knight, a pawn, a bishop. All being moved around without him really taking into consideration the older man’s endgame. But here they were, Dumbledore putting his king in check with his queen of a question.

Dumbledore would never force him to have tea with him. He could say no, he could say he rather wanted to get to bed. But he had no reason to say no. He was twelve and snuck of past curfew a billion times before. He didn’t care about being in bed on time. Both him and Dumbledore knew that. If he said no it would be suspicious. His king would be toppled either way. Besides Dumbledore said he’d walk him back himself, there was no way he could do this.

But stil,l Ron had one saving grace. Hermione wanted him to go to bed on time due to their test tomorrow morning. Hermione was his queen on the board. Already in position to topple Dumbledore’s own. They both knew she was not one to be trifled with.

“I have many sweets for you to choose from as well.” Ron also had to admit, his young prodigal skills were no match for a century of experience from Dumbledore. His fear of Hermione’s wrath trumped tea, but sweets trumped Hermione. Ron watched his king fall as he entered the office.

Sitting in one of the chairs, Ron sighed. Even when he had gotten in trouble and sent to the Headmaster, it never felt like he was in trouble. But now as he watched the bearded man calmly steep tea while reading some report while a platter of biscuits presented themselves to him, he felt like he was in the hot seat.

“So, Ron, were you sending a letter home?”

Ron nodded before he realised that he wasn’t being looked at, “Yeah, one to my mom.” The letter in his pocket burned and his mind niggled at him. But he wasn’t lying.

“Ron, has Mr.Malfoy been bothering you?” Their blue eyes met as Dumbledore looked up. Ron’s pocket was on fire and his mind filled with the smoke.

“I mean,” he began taking a deep breath, “We saw him at Flourish and Blotts before the school year started. He said a few things about us being poor but that was it really. It was kinda weird seeing him here but he didn’t do anything to me. Why?”

“I just want to make sure you’re safe Ron. No student should be, made to feel uncomfortable while staying at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said handing him a cup of tea. Nodding Ron accepted it.

                                                                                                          XX

_Dear Ronald,_

_I trust you are doing well with your studies. I cannot have you lacking in education. If you need a tutor I can arrange one for you so do not be afraid to ask._

Ron sighed as he read through the letter. After getting back with Dumbledore, he changed into his night clothes and slept right until night faded into morning. Just before the sun rose he snuck down to the common room to read his letter. It was his routine; read the letter then throw it into the fire. He never saved them. Though he doubted anyone would go through his stuff and find them, he refused to take that chance.

_Is your wand still broken? I would replace but alas it would be too suspicious. Maybe I can get the Minister to raise your father’s salary a little so they can afford you something nice._

In his memories, Lucius was a lot nicer. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was older now but Malfoy took no repercussions when calling out his family’s lack of wealth. He was quick to call his father names as well and even went as far as saying mean things about his friends sometimes. He never called them names per se but he would say things like, “a pureblood should not surround themself with riff raff”.

_Ron, my love, I can not wait until we can be together again. You are truly dear to me. You are my light and my-_

Ron knew his face was getting redder by the minute as he continued to read the poetry that Lucius included in every letter. He took breaks when it would dip into light eroticism as Lucius enjoyed many metaphors relating to his body. His mind filled with images of love and memories of the days of years past; it was always that part of the letter that reminded him why he liked the elder blond. He loved him.

_Ron, though it may be hard for you to accept, I do encourage you to end your friendship with that deplorable muggle-born._

Ron frowned. He didn’t like this part of Lucius. Ron tossed the letter into the fire and watched as the flames ate it up. As soon as he did he wanted to take it back but he knew it was for the best. Or at least he thought so. Sitting down and watching the last of the parchment burn, Ron came to terms with himself.

He wasn’t a kid anymore.

He could stand up to Lucius.

“Mr.Malfoy, I did not expect you back so soon. We are not going to remove _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ from the library,” Dumbledore said as met with the school governor at the front of Hogwarts. Lucius internally scoffed, at the old fool’s heels was the perpetually displeased McGonagall.

“I was sent here by the Board of Governors to ensure proper safety precautions are being taken to protect the students. Even with the arrest of Rubeus Hagrid, we are not certain that the monster is not still operating,” he said cooly as he walked through the halls.

“We are doing everything we can,” McGonagall started, “to protected the children.”

Lucius stopped walking, veering on the two older adults like a lion to an unsuspecting zookeeper, “I will be the judge of that,” he sneered. Though the Board did tell him to go and check the school he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about most of these children. Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he sent Ron a letter and got no response, “I will be conducting interviews of children, picked out by the Board. They are of mixed house and year. I will be using Professor Binns’ old office. We all know he’s not getting much use out of it anymore.”

He wasn’t lying. He did have a list of students to talk to and if he managed to slip one Ronald Weasley into the list, well, who was going to stop him? Entering the old room he was glad to see that someone was keeping it clean. Sitting down he looked at the list to see Ron at the bottom.

                                                                                                        XX

Thank you Mr.Litmer, please tell the next student to come in,” Lucius almost groaned. Having to meet with all those students was terrible. He got everything from mouthy seven years telling him how the monster attack was going to ruin their test scores to a crying first year Slytherin who had been told by two Gryffindors (who happened to look exactly alike and share a name with someone he knew very well) that they were under suspicion as the Heir of Slytherin.

As the door creaked open, Lucius composed himself in time to see Ron trudge in. His red and gold tie hung loosely around his neck and his wrinkled robe open to reveal an untucked shirt. Though he’d prefer him to dress better, there was a charm to seeing him like that.

“What do you want?” Ron said as he sat down. Lucius smiled coyly.

“As you know I’m here to conduct an interview Mr.Weasley. So to begin, do you feel safer now that Rubeus Hagrid is off the premises?” He could he struck a nerve when Ron glared at him.

“He’s innocent and you know it! You’re doing this on purpose!” Seeing his pet yell was amusing. His freckled cheeks became red with fury and his small fist bunched up with resentment.

“I was doing my job, Ronald. I have to keep you children safe from harm,” his hand slid across the desk and landed palm upward, icy eyes looked at the child expectantly. Instead of taking his hand, Ron clasped his own together and sat them in his lap. With a tight- lipped smile, the blond retracted his hand, curling his fingers slowly.

“Ronnie, did you read my last letter?” He was done playing governor. A twitch of the nose. Eyes darting around. A nibble on his bottom lip.

“No, I was too busy.” Ron was lying.

“Oh really?” Lucius asked in mock amazement. Rising from his seat, he walked around the desk between them and took a seat on top of it. One leg lifted to land on the arm of Ron’s own chair while the other dangled from the edge of the desk, “A twelve year old was too busy to read one letter?”

“I have other things to do than write to you all the time,” Ron muttered. His eyes flicked down to the stone floor as he refused to look the older man in the eye. He knew his lover was speaking out of his arse, but the assertion that Ron didn’t have the time for him brought upon Manticore like fury.

“So you don’t love me anymore?” Lucius said softly. Unlike him, Ron was genuinely a good person with a strong sense of empathy and compassion. A soft, nearly broken voice was enough to make him look up into the sullen eyes of his partner.

“I, I do. But you can’t tell me who to be friends with! Hermione is my friend, I don’t care that she’s a muggle-born! I’m not a blood purist and I don’t want to be!” Careful to not let his facade slip, Lucius pouted.

“I never meant to make you angry with me, I just want what’s best for you. I cannot deny that Ms.Granger is very intelligent but Ronnie, baby, I have plans for you. Expectations for you. Ones so far reaching that you do not understand them. You’re still so young.” The blond leaned forward laid his hand upon his shoulder, “I’m doing this for you.”

“But my friends.”

“I’m sorry love. It was reckless of me to suggest that you abandon your friends. Can I have a kiss?” Ron nodded and stood between his legs. Spindly fingers rested on the bottom of his chin and tilted his head up. His eyes roamed the young face taking in every freckle on his cheeks. Bending forward, he captured soft juvenile lips with his own. His leg curled back, his calf locking in Ron’s body with his.

Small hands made their way to rest on his hips as Ron moved closer to the man. His mouth opened in acceptance as Lucius prodded his lip with his tongue. A groan of displeasure escaped from the older man when two hands moved to his chest and pushed him back, their lips losing their connection.

“I need to go to last block,” Lucius scowled, “I’m not great at potions and if I miss class Snape’s probably gonna load me up with homework. I can’t write another report on the uses of frog mucus.”

“You’re not being fair to me Ronald.” If Lucius said he did not like to manipulate people that would be a lie. He liked to do it, but it was no longer fun. When he was younger there was a thrill in getting what he wanted with a few choice words and a small gesture, but now it was an everyday occurrence. Smile, smirk, glare, or flash a few galleons and he’d been on his way.

However, there was something fun about being able to say a few words to Ron and watch him squirm. He was so innocent, so open. Eager to please.

And please he would.

“I’m sorry,” Ron whimpered looking away, “I just don’t want anyone to worry about me. Can I make it up to you?” If the child noticed the ferocity hidden in his grin he didn’t show it.

Another gasp was pulled from Ron as teeth sunk into his nipple, “Daddy, I said don’t bite.” Stormy grey eyes looked up at him as he watched his nipple pulled taunt by his lover’s incisors. Releasing the nub, Lucius smiled up at him causing a rush of heat to the redhead’s face. As much as Lucius could make him feel bad he made him feel good seven times over. Even after staring Ron down with a steely gaze, he’d then look at him with those same eyes but they’d be so much softer like delicate rain clouds hours before a storm.

“I love you so much baby,” Lucius cooed as he rubbed his cheek against the redhead’s chest, “So much.” Ron frowned. In the recesses of his mind, he always had doubt. Lucius said he loved him but-

“What about your wife?”

He was married.

Warm air brushed on his chest as Lucius let out a sigh, “Ron, must you bring that up? We haven’t seen each other in nearly a month and you seem dead set on fighting with me. What happened to the cute little Ronnie from all those years ago?” Ron frowned before starting to wiggle out of Lucius’ lap, however to hands clamped down on his hips, holding him in place, “Where do you think you are going?”

“I’m going to dinner!” Ron said pushing on the older man more fervently. He may have grown but his childish strength was still nowhere near the man who held him down.

“Ronald, stop,” Lucius said. His voice was of full of venom but was as cold as his eyes. It was a command, full stop. His tone left no room for negotiation.

“No! Let me go! I- I hate you,” Ron yelped out. His voice held the same confidence as a child dared to enter the Shrieking Shack. He expected Lucius to be mad. To maybe yell at him. To comfort him and whisper how much he meant to the blond.

He did not expect to be pushed off the older man’s lap and to the floor.

“Fine Ronald. If you hate me, you can leave.” Blue eyes widened as he looked up to see an unfamiliar scowling face in place of the one that had always been there, “Have you gone deaf or are you just stupid, I said leave.” Jumping up, Ron grabbed his robe from the chair before putting it on and running out of the room.

* * *

“What’s wrong dear?” Lucius looked up from his report. After years of cohabitation, Narcissa was bound to be able to pick up on his mood changes. They may not have loved each other as lovers should but they were still friends

“Nothing.” That didn’t mean she had any right to his business.

“Draco’s most recent letter was interesting. He talked extensively about the Weasley boy his age,” Narcissa changed the subject holding up a few sheets of parchment.

Lucius was careful to keep his face indifferent with a hint of minor intrigue as he looked up at her, “Why is Draco talking about a Weasley? Does he not usually complain in excess about Potter or the muggle-born girl?” The corners of his lips bent down as he watched her smile a little.

“If I didn't know better I would say it sounds like he,” she cut off with a laugh, “Like he fancies the boy.” As she laughed she did not notice the one moment Lucius’ face dropped. Slowly he rose from his desk and walked over to her and held his hand out. With a smile, she dropped the papers in his hand before calling an elf to her and giving it commands about dinner as she left his study.

_Mother, thank you for your last letter and the parcel. I am doing well. Potter has been insufferable as always. He thinks he’s so high and mighty because of that stupid scar. And Granger! Always raising her hand and answering before anyone else. It’s not a bloody race._

_The weasel is always with them, trailing behind, like some kind of add on. He’s all quiet too. He’d probably be better company than Crabbe and Goyle because he can probably comprehend the transfiguration lessons. But he’s a foolish blood traitor and he’s poor and he’s friends with Potter!_

Lucius skimmed the rest of the letter. With every mention of a certain red headed boy, his fist got tighter and tighter. Sighing he put down the letter. Here he was, jealous of his son. His last meeting with his lover had not gone to plan. At all. But what did he expect, Ron was growing up, no longer the naive child who looked up to him and believed his every word.

His plan needed a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it and are gonna now complain, I don't know what to say other than you had a chance to exit and didn't. If you liked it leave a kudos and a comment if you wanna.


End file.
